


Prologue to Success

by bocje_ce_ustu



Category: Pinky and the Brain, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Crossover - Pinky and the Brain, Crossover - X-Men: First Class, Gen, Mentions of Animal Experimentation - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bocje_ce_ustu/pseuds/bocje_ce_ustu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinky and the Brain plan their escape from Hank's lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue to Success

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 9: "Make two fandoms happy at the same time: write or draw a crossover!"  
> I'm pretty sure I fucked up the only bit of actual science I tried to fit in this shameless piece of crack, so if you think so too, I hope you'll point me to the right direction.  
> Enjoy!

Subject #2783 had been showing no particular reaction to the serum, having retained his usual cheerfulness and enthusiastic routine of food – running wheel – sleep – running wheel – social grooming (which usually took the form of social nagging while the other subject tried his very best to ignore #2783’s attentions) – running wheel – sleep and back to food.

Subject #2766, on the other hand, apart from the serious macrocephalic condition he had developed overnight right after the injection, kept showing an alarming lack of appetite paired with fatigue, as well as larger periods of physical inactivity that the subject spent mostly crouched in a corner of the cage with his head hung and his eyes blank, almost as if he were lost in thought.

Hank had grown pretty affectionate towards the pair of them over the last few months. They had been the sole survivors of the CIA base blow-up he’d been able to find when he had gone back to retrieve what he could of his research and tools, and the thought of one or both of them dying now, after all they’d gone through, was to him like closing a chapter of his life he’d have to leave forever behind. They had been a pretty good team until now, hadn’t they? So, well, it was probably because of that that in the end, as romantic and unprofessional as it may have been, he couldn’t help but coming up with silly nicknames for the two lab rats.

Actually, he had Charles to blame for suggesting a name for #2766 in the first place. When Charles had descended to the lab after a trying testing session of the Cerebro they had rebuilt at the mansion, his attention had been quickly captured by #2766’s curious condition, and he had opened the cage and taken the mouse out to have a better look at him.

“So that’s what happened when you tested the serum on them?”, he’d asked Hank, who had quickly explained that the effects hadn’t manifested until the following day, or else he’d have refrained from injecting himself with it. “They had also regained the typical posture of non-mutant mice, so I was pretty sure it had worked”, he’d said while Charles kept patting the mouse’s head as he looked all too keen on depriving Charles’ hand of as many digits as possible.

“Sooner or later I’m gonna wake up with a head like this one’s too, I’m sure”, Charles had laughed, the strain in his voice betraying the headache that he had been pushing at Hank’s temples for the last hour. “Look at him, Hank. My alter ego.” He had dodged yet another bite from the mouse wriggling in his hands. “Aren’t we cute?” The mouse had answered with a low, vengeful sound that could only be interpreted as a growl.

#2783, the lanky fellow that seemed to insanely enjoy the wheel when he wasn’t following Brain around the cage looking at him in a way that could very well be described as dreamy, Hank secretly called ‘Erik’. Well, maybe not so secretly, after all, since Charles had caught a stray thought of Hank’s as he looked in concern at the mouse having just jumped enthusiastically from the running wheel and landed flat on his nose. Charles had pointedly made no comment about that, instead bringing up the subject of the renovation of the mansion grounds with an eagerness that meant he wasn’t ready to address the matter yet.

Jutting down the last of his notes on his pad, Hank considered a trip to the kitchen for a cup of coffee – scratch that, probably a thermos – and then running another couple of tests on the mice’s blood samples, hoping something would come up that would give him some insight into developing a new, functioning version of the serum. Hank put down the pen and pad and got up with a sigh.

 

***

 

Since their transfer to the Newest Lab, planning The Escape had proved to be even more difficult than usual. The human that had been providing for their food and water refills and staring at them for hours on end to reach God-knows-what conclusions about life was an exceptionally young sample of insomnia and caffeine addiction, therefore any chance they’d had to work on their plan was reduced to the brief moments in which the human cleared off the lab to execute his bodily functions or replenish his caffeine supply.

Then something had happened. It had to have something to do with the serum the human had injected in both of them, and that had left him with a couple of days’ worth of head-splitting migraines and had coincided with the human’s disappearance and the appearance of a blue, furry humanoid bear-like creature that had had him and Pinky momentarily tighten their safety protocols. In the end, the blue, fearsome fellow had proved to be the same human that had been studying them before – at least, that was what Brain had inferred by his careful observation of the new presence in the lab. The only significant difference between the two – apart from the blue fur, of course – happened to be the length of time this one spent in the lab, buried under piles of data and tinkering between shelves 24/7, making their chances to find a way out unobserved even slimmer.

One such opportunity came one day after the blue fellow had almost drained them to get blood samples to analyze and had then left his notes, kept together with a paper clip, mere millimeters from their cage. The bit of metal shined under the electric light with the intensity of a thousand suns (last time he had checked, approximately 1370000W/m2). The clip looked bendable enough, and with some work on the tumblers of their door… It seemed possible.

He called out at Pinky, who was running his daily marathon on the wheel at the other end of the cage. His partner was at his side in an instant, wheel totally forgotten mid-motion and customary grin on his face. Having gained Pinky’s attention, he pointed a triumphant finger in the direction of the metal clip and asked, voice trembling in anticipation, “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“I think so, Brain”, Pinky trilled excitedly, eyes dancing back and forth from the lab door to the data pad. Brain couldn’t believe his own eyes. Had Pinky realized that their freedom was near? That right there was the first step out of the damn lab and to the world they would shape and lead? “The blue guy and the shy guy are one and the same, is what I’m thinking”, Pinky continued with overwhelming enthusiasm.

Right. At least it had taken less than the three months Pinky had needed to realize there wasn’t another mouse looking back at him from the mirror. This could very well be an improvement. And improvements meant a morale boost was in order.

“That’s what I was thinking too”, he conceded, pausing for a few seconds to let Pinky have a taste of satisfaction, “That, and that if you just stretch your paw a bit and pick that paper clip up, we can try and get out of here for real.”

Pinky’s smile got even bigger at that.

“Are we taking over the world tonight, Brain?”

He pondered Pinky’s words for a while, eyes wandering on the litter that covered every horizontal surface of the lab until they fell onto a black leather case he remembered from a few days earlier, when they had been injected some weird liquid by the human. A plan began unfurling into his mind like a snake of domino tiles each neatly toppling the next… Brain shook his head. First things first, they had to get out, then they could figure out the rest.

“Maybe the world will have to wait a while”, he said, voice growing low and confident as he spoke, “but what we’re doing tonight, Pinky, is the beginning of a new era… the necessary prologue to our mission’s success.”


End file.
